


Bumps

by MissAnonWrites



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, One Shot, Sweet, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnonWrites/pseuds/MissAnonWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily has got Tom an unusual gift for their one year anniversary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumps

**Author's Note:**

> (one year after Wedding Jitters (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1212796), though this kinda works as a stand-alone thing. See end for visual inspiration!)

EMILY’S POV

It had been a task trying to keep his gift hidden from him, ever since I got it ten days ago.

Tom is _very_ tactile, with roving, inquisitive fingers that like to dance over me when I’m with him. I’ll find a thumb circling over my hip bone, fingertips pawing at the base of my spine, his forehead nuzzling against the back of my head while I’m waking up. And I am very willing to give Tom the touches he needs in return. While our voices are our primary means of communication, touch is just as vital, sometimes more so.

And so trying to make sure Tom didn’t get his hands on this gift was, at times, more tricky than trying to keep cookies from a child.

Still, I think I’d managed it.

And so here we are. One year after I ‘bumped’ into Tom in Dorset.

I’m not sure if he remembers too, as out ‘official’ anniversary is in eight days time, when he moved to London. When he moved in with me.

"Tom! I’m home," I call out, and quietly shut the front door behind me, our flat warm and smelling of cooking pizza. I smile as Captain trots out from the living room, barking gruffly and bopping his head against my knee, his preferred greeting.

"Em!"

I start taking my coat off, and as I turn to head to the living room I see Tom, leaning against the living room door frame. He offers a hand out for me to take, his gaze roving a little towards my right.

"Hey you," I smile, and step to him, taking his hand and guiding it up to my cheek, before rubbing the tip of my nose against his.

He makes a small growling noise in the back of his throat.

I kiss him softly, closed lips meeting closed lips.

"How’s it going?" I whisper, knowing his day has probably been long. He’s in the middle of recording an audio book, using an older version of the same book as a guide, as well as some braille notes.

"Can you keep a secret?" he whispers back, and I nod, my face still in his hands.

"I think I’m getting sick of the sound of my own voice."

We both giggle, and I rest my head under his chin. “Well you’ll be pleased to know that I could never tire of hearing you, Tom.”

He wraps his arms around me, giving me a light squeeze. “Talk to me, angel. I need to hear you.”

______________________________

I helped Tom prepare the piping hot pizzas, and we ate as if we hadn’t eaten all day. The food was delicious. We held hands with our free hands, and I babbled on about non-work stuff - about watching a toddler trying to climb to the top of a support pole on the tube, about my friend entering a drag competition next week, that sort of stuff.

And it helped, in a way, to distract me from the upcoming unveiling of my gift to him.

All kinds of feelings were bubbling up. Excitement, hope, but also a little apprehension.

"What is it, darling?"

"Hm?"

Tom scoots his chair around our little kitchen table to be closer to me, taking both my hands in his and stroking his thumbs along the back of my knuckles..

"I could feel the vibrations of your leg bobbing up and down under the table. You only do that if you’re on edge. What’s bothering you?"

His face is so full of concern I almost blurt out my ‘surprise’ there and then just to take that look away.

"Oh baby, I’m okay, honest."

He’s still frowning, and gently lifts a hand to stroke along the side of my head, smoothing my hair down.

"No secrets," he warns, and my heart lurches as I recall a heartfelt conversation we had had about both of us needing to be completely transparent, since he was impaired in reading my expressions, and I couldn’t always read clearly the emotions in his eyes. There was no room for expressing one thing, while hiding something else.

I take a breath.

"You’re right. Okay, there is something, but it’s a good thing, I hope." I squeeze his hand in reassurance. "I really really hope you like it."

His face turns from a look of worry to one of playfulness. “This sounds promising.”

"And, it involves taking my clothes off."

Toms laughter rings around the kitchen, before his voice takes on a more deliciously gravelly tone.

"So am I to take it that your leg-jigging was merely pent up sexual energy? Gosh, you can be naughty sometimes…" He leans forward, brushing his lips across mine. His mouth is warm, small bristles about his top lip tickling my skin.

 He cups the back of my head with his hand, and I relax into it as he slowly, languidly begins kissing me, his tongue simply coaxing between my lips now and then, flirting with my mouth. My hands weave into his short curls, stroking along the back of his neck, sometimes grabbing his broad shoulders.

When he finally pulls back, giving me some space to take a breath, all I notice is that my head is reeling and I want to devour him.

Tom chews on his bottom lip. “So, when can we start undressing you?”

____________________________

He’d taken my hand and slowly led me to our bedroom. As much as we both know that in general for efficiency’s sake it would be easier for me to lead the way, we’d come to a silent agreement that there were times when he would take the lead.  This was one of them.

We lay on the bed on our sides, facing each other, still dressed. I let Tom begin stroking along my arm, down across my thigh, round to my denim-clad bottom, watching the smiles and hunger on his face as his hands travel over me.

"Time to take clothes off Emily…," he mumbles, and begins pawing at my jumper.

"Ha! Wait, Tom. I need to tell you something. And no puppy eyes! I promise you’ll get to play in a minute. I just need to say something."

He gives my jumper one last hopeless tug, then wraps his arms around me, pulling me to him so our faces are inches from eachother.

"Okay, so…," I gaze into his faded light blue eyes that blink back at me, and have to swallow else a lump will come to my throat when I think of what I am to say next.

"You came back into my life exactly one year ago."

Tom’s eyebrows twitch, before forming a frown. “Really?”

"Yeah. It was exactly a year ago today when …. I tried to give you Aunt Mabel’s damn magnifying glass."

He swallows. “I… I wasn’t exactly kind to you back then, Em.”

I raise my fingers to his lips to shush him.

He kisses them.

"I don’t care. As soon as I saw you all the feelings flooded back. _And_ , if we hadn’t met then, we wouldn’t be together now.”

He hugs me tighter. “I suppose you’re right, there.”

"So, to commemorate it, I got you a gift."

"But I haven’t got you anyth…."

"It’s okay, baby, honestly I didn’t expect you to. And this is just as much a gift for me as it is for you. Do you want to open it?"

The expression on Tom’s face is priceless. He looks confused, excited, bewildered, expectant…

"Yes, you vixen…"

"Well then, you may wish to dispense with my jeans and jumper."

"Good gracious," I think I hear him mumble, as he shifts down the bed, long fingers fumbling with the buttons of my jeans.

Soon I am in my underwear, and Toms warm palms can’t help but glide over my exposed skin. I bite back a giggle of excitement.

He nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck. “You smell so good…,”

I writhe a little next to him, cheekily. “I taste good too, I’ve been told.”

"Damnit," he mutters, and I giggle.

"Your gift is somewhere around my hips."

His head stills by my neck, and his hand wanders down along my side, tracing across my ribs towards my hip bone.

His hand almost continues on to my panties, yet stops suddenly. I can almost _feel_ him frown next to me.

"Bumps?" he whispers, his voice concerned.

"Stroke your fingers carefully over them. Start from the top, by the side of my hip bone, going down towards my botty."

I feel his fingertips trace feather-light over my tender skin, just about healed from the silicon implants.

"I… Emily, is this… it feels like…," Tom suddenly pulls himself up, sitting next to me as I continue lying on my side, the ‘bumpy’ hip exposed to his touch.

"It’s braille, Tom. Can you read it okay? The technician referred to a guide, though if they’ve done it wrong I can get it changed….,"

He’s silent, and this worries me. I was scared this may happen. That by getting him a gift related to his condition, it might bring up some stuff for him.

_Oh shit Emily, why couldn’t you have just got him a nice jumper or something?_

"Does it… what does it read?" I’m scared it says ‘I’m a twat’. Although the way I’m feeling now, they might be apt.

Tom quickly brings a hand up to brush at tears that fall from his eyes. I can’t make out his expression. I sit up, pulling him to me.

"Tom please tell me what’s going on for you, I need to know. I’m scared you don’t like this. Please tell me," I’m rambling.

"It says… ‘I love you Tom’," he whispers, before grinning as more tears pour down his cheek. "It’s amazing."

"Oh thank God," I laugh into his shoulder, and he rocks me gently in his arms.

"Silicon?"

"Yep, tiny silicon discs under the surface of my skin."

"That’s amazing," he muses, and I can feel his fingers tickle down towards the ‘tattoo".

"You know I won’t be able to stop touching you there, now?"

I lean back, and kiss the tip of his nose. “If it reminds you that I love you, then go for it.”

He smiles shyly. “I love you, too.”

He playfully rocks me back so I’m lying on the bed, and nuzzles down to kiss the braille.

"I love you, too," he mumbles against my skin, before softly kissing my hip again.

"I love you, too."

 

__


End file.
